


It is all for you, babe

by Mena6124



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mena6124/pseuds/Mena6124
Summary: Baekhyun had a wild idea while talking in his gc with yixing, jongdae and chanyeol. Kyungsoo had a wilder one





	It is all for you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this with open mind, this is my first fanfic ever.. i saw a fanart on Twitter of kyungsoo and it inspired me to write this 
> 
> I'm so sorry in advance, this is so bad.
> 
> Also please leave a comment below telling me if I should post more work or should i just drop the idea of writing for good
> 
> Enjoy reading, thanks 😘

Baekhyun was on his phone talking to his boys in the group chat about their sexual fantasies, meanwhile his boyfriend was busy reading his new favorite novel. He glanced at him.. he was wearing his cute round glasses and his favorite black oversized t-shirt.. his brows were knitted and lips pursed, he must be in the drama part of the novel.. he reach his hand to lightly pinch his soft cheeks which made kyungsoo smile before going back to what was being said in the gc.

  
Yeol: _nah I don't like it.. orgies are better_

  
Xingxing :_ I actually enjoyed it yeol ngl_

  
Jd : _idk about orgy but having multiple sex partners is hot af. My dick never felt as hard as that one time I was in a threesome_

  
Xingxing : _true man, I'm so down for another orgy again, been so long_

  
Jd : _wanna go that road with me >_> let's go to Elyxion and get us some beautiful gays ;)_

Yeol : _hey.. I wanna tag along_

  
Me : _me too_ 🙂🙂

  
Jd: _lmao as if kyungsoo will let you do it_

  
Yeol : _vhjhhg he'll probably kick yo__ur ass out of the apartment if you just as far ad think about it_

Xingxing: _sucks being in a relationship :/_

  
Me: 🙄  
Me : _he's not that close-minded yall_

  
Xingxing: _maybe not, but he's THAT in love with your ass _

  
Jd : _dick* >_>_

  
Me : _shut up kim jongdae! Also I actually can convince him to tag along bitch_

  
Jd: _lmao. As if!_

  
Yeol : _well if you convince him.. then why the need to go to Elyxion.. we already are five.. that's an orgy no?_

  
Xingxing: _that's actually true, and tbh baek, I wouldn't mind pounding your man's fat ass_

  
Me: _hey 😠 don't fantasize about my boyfriend's ass without his presence!!!!!_

  
Xingxing : _oops sorry_

  
Jd : _vhkhhg then go and ask him man. I can't wait for you to come back defeated and probably grounded for having such a thought lmaoooo_

  
Yeol: _jongdae…_

  
Yeol : _yeah ask him and tell us what he thinks._

  
Baekhyun looks at his boyfriend.. an orgy? Where kyungsoo bottoms for the four of us? He tried imagining his boyfriend taking four dicks all at once.. the idea sounded so sexy, arousing even, but he still can't stop himself from getting jealous of the thought of having other people putting their hands and dicks on and in kyungsoo.

  
Kyungsoo looked less tensed this time, he was smiling actually.. whatever that is going on in that book. He must like it. He scooted close dropping one leg over kyungsoo's thighs grabbing the latter's attention who raised an eyebrow at him, his gaze never leaving the book.

  
“soo” baekhyun said in a soft voice which made kyungsoo hum in response

  
“soo yah.. gimme your attention for a second please” baekhyun tilted his head to have a better look at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo folded the tip of the page then closed the book and looked at his boyfriend.. the closeness of baekhyun's face made him get even closer to plant a kiss on his lips

  
“what's wrong?” kyungsoo asked dragging them down to lie in bed facing each other putting the blanket on them

  
“dduddu, wanna ask you something.. I'm just curious okay! So please don't get mad at me”  
“if it's just a question then why would I get mad?”

  
“I don't know…” baekhyun looked a their tangled fingers then back at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo wouldn't get mad, actually a part of him feels like kyungsoo would be okay with the idea.

  
“first tell me, what's your opinion about having multiple sex partners?”

  
“huh?” kyungsoo looked confused “do you want my opinion while being in a relationship or just my general opinion?”

  
“those are two different things?” baekhyun is the confused one now

  
“of course, me being single and alone is different from me being committed to someone.. to _you_”

  
“oh I see. Well, I want your in a relationship opinion”

  
“did you do something I should know about?”

  
“what? No! I just want your opinion” baekhyun said pouting which made kyungsoo smile, his eyes turning to crescents.

  
“okay! Okay! So you talking about polyamory or just a one time thing?” his hand traveled down from baekhyun's neck to caress his side

  
“hmm.. what do you think of polyamory?” baekhyun was curious, he really isn't someone who likes polyamory but he wanted to know kyungsoo's thoughts.

  
It's not the first time they talk about their sexual interests, being together for three years, they had enough time to experiment in bed and share their kinks but this is the first time they talk about this specific subject.

  
“ honestly I don't like nor understand polyamory. I like being committed to one person only, even sexually.. you know how ugly my jealousy gets.. the thought of your dick inside someone else other than me makes me wanna cut your dick off. So if you have someone your sexually interest in that is not me forget the idea or else..” kyungsoo suddenly grabbed baekhyun's balls which made the latter jolt out of surprise and squirm in bed almost falling off the edge

  
“hey! That hurts! I just want to know your opinion damn. The only person I'm sexually and emotionally interested in is you” baekhyun said glaring at his boyfriend

  
“okay.. okay sorry.. come here. I'll kiss the pain away” kyungsoo said opening his arms for baekhyun

  
Baekhyun moved back to the middle of the mattress, but this time instead of lying facing kyungsoo, he moved to lie. on top of him, he grabbed both his hands and put them on top of his head locking them there in case kyungsoo thought of attacking him again. Kyungsoo let him do it without resisting And out of habit, he wrapped his legs around baekhyun's waist.

  
“now tell me what's your thoughts on a one time orgy” baekhyun hummed against kyungsoo's ear voice low

  
“oh!” this was his first reaction but then he tilted his head to mischievously look at baekhyun

  
“well about that. You want my real honest response?” kyungsoo asked smirking

  
“of course I want your real honest response, that's why I'm asking you”

  
“well then.. I actually think it's kinda hot.. no actually really really hot” kyungsoo said looking at baekhyun to see the man's reaction from hearing him talk about being interested in orgies

  
“really?” baekhyun was really surprised, he kind of expected kyungsoo to have a positive opinion but he didn't expect this reaction..

  
“yeah! I always thought it's hot. Being manhandled by a number of guys.. while my boyfriend..” he grind up at baekhyun when he said the word boyfriend which made the latter moan closing his eyes “..guiding them to do what he wants them to do with me. Honestly, I always wanted to ask you but I was afraid of your reaction”

  
“wow! I'm kinda surprised. I never thought you had it in you”

  
“well it's just a fantasy. It's not like it's gonna happen” he sais pecking baekhyun on the lips

  
“about that.. actually.. I was talking to jongdae, chanyeol and yixing and…”

  
“and?”

  
“and they asked me to ask you if you were down with the idea of the five of us having an orgy. I kinda liked the idea, I think you'll look so fucking hot having multiple dicks on and in you. So what you think” baekhyun said so fast he had to breathe when he finished his sentence, he was afraid of his boyfriend's reaction. It's okay if he disagrees with him but he's scared he'll get mad

  
“are you sure, you can handle watching me taking your friends’ cocks” kyungsoo asked testing the waters

  
“well, I'll definitely have to draw some lines and make some rules, you're mine and I can't stand seeing someone get intimate with you. But you like the idea I'll make sure you enjoy it to the fullest”

  
“draw lines and make rules? Hmm, well, when you word it like that. It sounded even sexier. I think I'm in”

  
“huh?”

  
“I'm in babe”

  
“are you sure. It's okay if you don't want to I swear”

  
“no I want to baek. I'm sure” he said smiling his big gummy smile, lips turning to a heart shape

  
“oh wow! I'm.. okay.. I'll inform the guys” he was about to move to grab his phone when kyungsoo stopped him by holding his legs tighter around his waist

  
“I told you I'll kiss the pain away” he whispered against his boyfriend's lips

  
“oh! Wow.. well they can fucking wait”  
He leaned down kissing kyungsoo deep in the lips.

\----------

Baekhyun and kyungsoo agreed with the guys to do it on a Friday evening at their house, kyungsoo thought it's better since he doesn't work on weekends, he will have time to rest his body

  
Baekhyun still felt uneasy, though kyungsoo seemed secretly excited, he can't help but ask if kyungsoo really wanna do it every now and then. But kyungsoo was firm with his answer every time

  
“unless you do not want it.. then fine” kyungsoo claps back.

  
The week went by so fast, and Friday was soon here. Baekhyun went to shop some condoms and lube bottles.. he didn't know how much they'll need he got as much as he thought was enough, 6 bottles of lube and 10 condoms.

  
it was 5 p.m when he entered the house, kyungsoo made it home before him, he was already on his underwear looking for his t-shirt in the closet when baekhyun entered the room

  
“hey babe” baekhyun said lighting spanking kyungsoo's ass

  
“hey, how was your day?” asked kyungsoo getting his shirt and closing the closet

  
“was good.. you?” baekhyun held an unopened box that was lying in bed

  
“what is this?” he asked before kyungsoo could answer his previous question

  
“open it” baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed, kyungsoo approached him opening the buttons of his dress shirt helping him out of it, while he was busy opening the box..

  
When he opened the box, and got what's inside in his hand… Baekhyun looked from kyungsoo to the thing in his hands, and from it to kyungsoo.

  
“why?” he questioned all but confused letting the butt plug drop on bed to let kyungsoo remove his shirt for him.

  
“I thought you could prep me before they come and put the plug in me while we're having dinner so I stay stretched” he whispered to baekhyun -now shirtless- straddling him

  
“but this butt plug is not normal size.. besides, you already have two” he let his hands rest on kyungsoo's ass

  
“well, the other two are normal size.. I don't think they can be enough to keep me stretched for double penetration”

  
Baekhyun choked on his own saliva, he started coughing eyes and face turning red, kyungsoo got off him and started soothing his back, when baekhyun's coughing got worse, he reached the water on the night stand filling the glass and giving it to him.

  
“d-double p-p-penetration?” stuttered baekhyun and coughed some more

  
“yeah! What's the use of being fucked by multiple partners if I don't get to be filled with as many dicks as I can take at the same time.. unless, you don't want me to then I'm fine”

  
“have you done that before”

  
“well besides that one time two years ago, when you fucked me while having a dildo inside me. No I never had two dick inside me at the same time”

  
“you liked it that time”

  
“I loved it.. fuck! It was so hot” he went back to straddling his boyfriend

  
“well as long as you like it, then I'm okay with it.. anything to make you feel good”

baekhyun pulled kyungsoo's underwear out of the way, soothing kyungsoo's exposed ass middle finger circling around his rim

  
“fuck me with your fingers babe, I want you to prep me good” he pushed his ass out and in a second baekhyun changed their positions putting kyungsoo back flat against the mattress.

  
He walked to the bathroom cleaning the new butt plug and getting their already used lube since he kept the new ones in the kitchen.

  
Kyungsoo took off his underwear and opened his legs wide waiting for baekhyun who spread a generous amount of lube on his three digits

  
He started circling kyungsoo's rim before pushing the middle finger deep inside kyungsoo all at once, the latter sighed softly.

  
he started pushing the finger in and out and few seconds later he added another finger, pushing them apart to open his boyfriend's hole

  
“feels good?”

  
“yeah!” he sighed pushing against baekhyun's long fingers “add more, I want all four of your fingers inside me”

  
“might as well fist you yeah!” baekhyun mocked pushing a third finger inside kyungsoo and twisting them

  
“_ah_! Let's do it next time.. _hmm_.. you know how much I love having all your beautiful… _fuck right there_… hand inside me”

  
Baekhyun smirked at kyungsoo, he likes hearing his boyfriend compliment his body parts, he grows more confident with his moves..

  
he twisted his fingers inside kyungsoo again pushing against his prostate  
“_right fucking there_.. add a fourth finger please.. lemme cum of your hand”

  
Baekhyun all but complied.. pushing his pinkie inside.. he can feel kyungsoo's walls stretch against their will, he added more lube with his free hand.. squeezing the bottle in kyungsoo's rim

  
He slowly started pushing in and out twisting his hand and stretching his fingers to help kyungsoo's rim open lose.

  
He pushed his four digits inside kyungsoo until his knuckles disappeared inside his hole, pushed back and repeated the process.

  
“faster babe.. come on”

  
And at that baekhyun raised his pace pushing faster against kyungsoo trying to find kyungsoo's prostate again. When kyungsoo jolted with a loud moan, he knew he found his sweet spot and started abusing the said spot until kyungsoo became a bubbling mess.

  
“_close.. ah! ‘m close_” baekhyun reached his hand to stroke kyungsoo's dick and soon kyungsoo filled his boyfriend's hand with his seeds.

  
Baekhyun kept lightly fucking his hole with his hand riding him through his orgasm

  
“that was so good”

  
“yeah, well better things are coming” baekhyun smirked which made kyungsoo roll his eyes

  
“ready?” baekhyun held the butt plug in front of kyungsoo's face, his right hand still deep inside kyungsoo

  
“yeah go ahead”

  
Baekhyun gave kyungsoo the lube to help him lubricate the plug.. once it was coated, baekhyun pushed his fingers out which made kyungsoo sigh loudly, his walls clenching on air

  
The plug was slim on the tip but grew wider and wider and it was quite long, baekhyun was afraid kyungsoo's hole was too tight for such a size but he still lined the plug against his hole

  
He added more lube to kyungsoo's rim because he thought it was needed, then he pushed the head inside

  
“you good?”

  
“yeah go ahead.. I'm stretch enough”

  
Kyungsoo held his legs and pushed them further away to help his hole stretch more.  
Baekhyun took a deep breath pushing the plug slowly inside kyungsoo watching his hole grow wider when he reached the fat part of the plug

  
“FUCK!” kyungsoo yell-moaned biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes

  
“this shit’s so big for you” baekhyun protest but didn't stop.. they were already half way through.. once they get pass the fat side and voila, the plug will be in

  
He kept pushing and pushing until the plug was finally in, kyungsoo let his legs fall on bed with a loud sigh once he was sure the plug was secured inside him.

  
“you did good dduddu yah, come on, let's clean up and eat” baekhyun complimented kyungsoo helping him sit.

  
\--------

  
It was ten minutes past 7 p.m when they had a knock on the door.

  
they had dinner and sat on the couch watching a baking show on tv waiting for the others to come.

  
Baekhyun was only in his sweat pants while kyungsoo was wearing his black oversized t-shirt that was more like a dress on him, plug still inside keeping his asshole stretched open for when the party starts.

  
Baekhyun opened the door and it turned out that his three freinds came at the same time, he invited them in and as soon as they were inside the house, Kyungsoo offered them beers.

  
“before we start anything, we have to set some ground rules.. I hope you guys are okay with that” baekhyun said, he was the only one standing

  
“are you gonna lecture us now” jongdae protested

  
“no, but I wanna draw some lines, kyungsoo is still my boyfriend and I want you guys to know there are some things you can't do with him” baekhyun deadpanned

  
“okay get through with it as fast as you can please. I'm horny” chanyeol said removing his cap and placing it on the table, baekhyun rolled his eyes

  
“we are doing it here, the couch is big enough, we'll just move this table out of the way” and as fast as a human can be, yixing and chanyeol took the responsibility to remove the table from the middle of the room to make space. Once they sat back in the couch baekhyun started with his rules

  
“so.. I won't allow anyone of you to kiss him.. anywhere, well you can eat his ass out or give him a blow job but your mouth can't go anywhere else other than there okay” the three nodded

  
“don't compliment him.. I'll do that work for you, I can't be responsible of my own actions if anyone of you guys compliment him” they nodded again, yixing rolling his eyes

  
“no spanking, no hair pulling, you can grab on it just don't harshly pull it, also wear condoms. I guess that's it”

  
“yes babe, enough, please.. now get naked.. I'm getting impatient” kyungsoo demanded

  
“when I thought kyungsoo was the possessive boyfriend” yixing said standing to remove his jacket

  
“well you thought wrong” baekhyun informed also getting naked

  
And soon enough all four guys were completely naked, dick presented in front of kyungsoo's face who was on his knees on the floor.

  
They started at slow pace, allowing him to do what he wants to do with them

  
He stroked dicks, then put them inside his mouth giving them a light blow..

  
“you like it?” baekhyun asked looking at his boyfriend who had his dick inside his mouth while stroking yixing and chanyeol

  
“yeah but I want more”

  
“come” baekhyun helped kyungsoo on his feet

  
“let's do 69 yeah?” jongdae suggested and kyungsoo agreed loving the idea

  
Jongdae lied down on the couch and kyungsoo lied on top of him face facing his cock and his cock facing jongdae's face, then they started blowing each other off.. kyungsoo held one hand out to stroke chanyeol while using the other hand to steady himself.

  
Chanyeol, yixing and baekhyun exchanged places, kyungsoo stroking one after the other until jongdae asked kyungsoo to stop.

  
They changed positions again, kyungsoo sitting on the couch legs wide open, baekhyun on his knees blowing him off while his two hands busy stroking yixing and jongdae and mouth filled with chanyeol's cock

  
Baekhyun started bopping his head so fast it was so unbearable kyungsoo started moaning against chanyeol's dick

  
“I'm gonna cum” he informed when chanyeol pushed his dick out of his mouth

  
“do it babe. Come on” baekhyun said stroking kyungsoo so fast, and in a minute kyungsoo was cumming letting go of the two cocks in his hand. Mouth agape and eyes shut.

  
“so beautiful” muttered baekhyun against kyungsoo's ear then walked to the kitchen bringing water for kyungsoo and the others

  
“let's get to the fucking part once you're ready yeah” chanyeol asked which made baekhyun glare, he couldn't help himself not feel jealous that someone else is asking his boyfriend such request.. but he quickly shook the idea away.

  
They settle on doing it reverse cowgirl way. Kyungsoo straddling one of the guys so he can have a way to please the other three  
But before they could do anything, kyungsoo had to take the butt plug out.. it was inside him for more than two hours.

  
Baekhyun helped him take off his t-shirt, and then helped him on his four on the couch ass out.. one of the guys muttered an “wow” that didn't go unheard for baekhyun.. he's sure they are exchanging glancing

  
“you planning on getting double penetrated?” yixing dared to asked from behind

  
“yeah” kyungsoo answered which came out more like a sigh when baekhyun took the plug out of him

  
“exactly what I signed up for” jongdae cheered, and baekhyun glared at him which made him put a hand on his mouth

  
Baekhyun went in first, sitting on the couch, lubricating his dick since he was the only one not wearing a condom

  
That didn't go unnoticed either, and chanyeol asked loudly.. baekhyun only looked at him with a poker face, then chanyeol muttered an “oh” to him.

  
Kyungsoo straddle baekhyun, back pressed against his chest.. baekhyun held on his thighs spreading his legs open and slide his dick all the way inside kyungsoo, being loose from having a huge butt plug on for more than two hours helped.

  
He started fucking up into him, and the three other guys had their dicks in front of his face.. they had to stand on the couch so they can insert their cocks inside his mouth

  
Baekhyun wanted to cum, he was on edge ever since he got home, he was rock hard when he fucked kyungsoo with his fingers but he didn't touch himself, the light teasing of kyungsoo blowing him off with yixing, jongdae and chanyeol only made things worse

  
So he picked up the pace, fucking so fast against kyungsoo, his body started jolting it was hard to keep a dick inside his mouth

  
With this position, baekhyun had an easy access to his prostate, abusing it with each thrust. Kyungsoo tried closing his legs but baekhyun only pushed them further apart grip so strong on his thighs, almost bruising

  
_“noo! You gonna make me cum_” he moaned but baekhyun wasn't listening, he was so close he couldn't stop

  
“_fuck! Fuck!_” kyungsoo kept muttering, he tried getting yixing's dick in his mouth since the latter was putting it in front of his face but it was so hard because of the way his body was shaking

  
Baekhyun groaned, suddenly pulling out of kyungsoo which made the latter scream.

  
Baekhyun took a step back, holding the base of his dick until they all are settled again

  
Once yixing put on a condom and lubricated his dick, he sat on the couch, kyungsoo moving to sit on top of him the same way he and baekhyun did, baekhyun approached kyungsoo sliding his cock inside his mouth

  
“I'm gonna cum in no time babe”

  
“cum inside my mouth babe” kyungsoo said against the tip of his boyfriend's dick.

  
Once baekhyun had the green light, he fucked kyungsoo's face at a crazy pace while yixing was insanely driving inside of him, kyungsoo gagging every now and then until baekhyun thrusted one hard thrust with a loud groan filling kyungsoo's mouth with his cum.. the latter tried to swallow it all but he couldn't help some cum dropping off the sides of his mouth

  
Baekhyun kissed his temple, walking away to let the others have their fun time with him

  
It was jongdae's turn when kyungsoo informed them that he could cum any time, chanyeol was still next so he asked his boyfriend to hold on his dick to suppress his orgasm.

  
At first baekhyun didn't like the idea, he ordered him to cum, they can resume once he's ready .

  
“you know I love getting overestimated” he said smirking at his boyfriend. It was weak, kyungsoo's lips were so swollen over all the dicks that fucked his mouth, his eyes and cheeks puff.. his hair was sticking to his forehead

  
“is this what you want?” baekhyun asked, whatever kyungsoo wants baekhyun will do it.. he earned a nod from him, so he sat between jongdae's legs holding on the base of kyungsoo's dick.

  
Jongdae fucked him for a few moments before declaring that He was gonna cum, he exchanged places with chanyeol.. and before chanyeol could settle himself, baekhyun thought he had to compliment his boyfriend's performance

  
“you're doing so good babe, you're taking us all so amazingly well.. breathe okay, breathe.. I love you” and breathing did kyungsoo do..

he used the time where Chanyeol was getting himself comfortable on the couch to breathe, pushing his orgasm a bit later

  
Once chanyeol was inside, he didn't waste a second to fuck his walls so fast kyungsoo was barely able to stroke jongdae through his orgasm

  
“_fuck! Fuck! Aaah aaah aaah_” kyungsoo loud moans filled the room

  
And with where baekhyun was sitted, he had full view of his boyfriend's hole being abused by chanyeol's cock, that, with his loud moans and the angry flush red the base of his cock was sporting. Baekhyun started getting hard again, he didn't even realize when he started stroking himself

  
Soon enough, kyungsoo started screaming, postponing his orgasm started driving him crazy, precum dropping down his dick. Mouth drooling.

  
“_baekhyun please let go.. please.. I can't anymore_..” he started sobbing which made baekhyun remove his hand, and at that moment kyungsoo was cumming with a loud sigh, tears streaming down his face.

  
Chanyeol slowed his pace driving kyungsoo through his orgasm and once he was back from his high, he picked up the pace again  
Kyungsoo was so overestimated his whole body started shaking.. eventually chanyeol pulls out, removes his condom and pushes his dick inside kyungsoo's mouth..

  
Kyungsoo helped chanyeol cum making sure not to swallow his nor the other guys' seeds.. he knows baekhyun wouldn't like it.

  
Once it was all over, baekhyun sat next to kyungsoo, putting his head on his shoulder, pushing his bangs out of the way.  
He kissed the top of his head whispering encouraging words to him.

  
Chanyeol came with two bottles of water, handing one to baekhyun and the other to kyungsoo. The latter drinking the whole bottle all at once.

  
“are you exhausted?” jongdae couldn't stop himself from asking

  
“no I'm doing fine.. still wanna get them two dicks inside of me” kyungsoo said after finishing his bottle

  
“easy there man.. you just had a crazy orgasm” baekhyun playfully said playing with kyungsoo's hair

  
“whenever you're ready” yixing said smiling his dimpled smile.

  
\-------

  
Twenty five minutes later, kyungsoo said he was ready to the next round, yixing agreed to go first with baekhyun.. he wore his condom and lubricated his dick

  
They decided that the best way to get full display of kyungsoo hole was by him straddling one guy this time chest pressed to chest, while the other person pushes inside him from behind. And that they did.

  
Yixing sad down on the couch, having kyungsoo straddling him, he pushed his dick inside of kyungsoo and fucked him lightly.

  
Baekhyun stood behind, he coated three fingers with lube and pushed them all at once testing the waters.. they entered him so easily

  
He fucked him for a few seconds like that, before pulling out. He coated his dick with lube stroking it a few time before asking yixing to stay still

  
He grabbed on one of kyungsoo ass cheeks, pushing it out to help his hole open.. the other hand lining his dick against kyungsoo's filled hole

  
He slowly started pushing in, and as soon as the tip was inside of kyungsoo, the latter screamed.

  
“ah fuck. Wait!” kyungsoo yelled pushing his ass away. The stretch was unbearable.

  
“babe, I'll stop if you want me to. You don't have to do it. You already are doing so good” he said soothing his butt cheeks with his hands

  
“no I want to. I can take it. Let's try again”  
He let go of jongdae's dick to hold one ass cheek spreading it to help stretch his hole.

Baekhyun lined himself against kyungsoo's full hole again. He grabbed the lube bottle adding more to the tip of his dick and to kyungsoo's hole.. he slowly started pushing inside feeling kyungsoo's walls stretch wider also feeling the drag of his dick against yixing’s dick.

  
“AAAAAHHHHH” kyungsoo's loud moan filled the place

  
“is it painful?” baekhyun couldn't help grimace at the view of his boyfriend’s hole being stretch wide open with two dicks. It looked so painful he had to ask

  
“Fuck yes! But I'll get used to it.. just move”

  
Baekhyun leaned down to plant a kiss on kyungsoo's shoulder before moving slowly, he pulled out until only the tip was inside again in a slow move. Kyungsoo's moan sounded less painful this time so he nodded at yixing to move.

  
They started with a slow alternative pace. When baekhyun pushes in, yixing pushes out and vis versa

  
Soon enough Kyungsoo resumed stroking chanyeol's dick and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue out and looking up at jongdae

  
_So beautiful_, jongdae thought. He wished baekhyun didn't have those weird rules. He badly wanted to compliment kyungsoo.

  
He held his dick stroking it a few times before slapping it against kyungsoo's tongue. He pushed his dick inside muffling kyungsoo's moans. Then he started riding his face in a wild pace.

  
Baekhyun stayed still inside his boyfriend to give yixing the time to trust faster inside kyungsoo. He took the opportunity to enjoy the view of his boyfriend being manhandled. His asshole being filled and stretched to its limit. His right arm stretched out stroking the length of chanyeol in his hand, it can't even wrap totally around the latter's dick. His mouth is filled with jongdae's dick, his beautiful lips stretch wide to take jongdae's cock, saliva mixed with precum dropping down his chin, tears painting the sides of his tightly closed eyes.

  
Baekhyun let himself enjoy the view more, he looked at his boyfriend's left hand.. It's holding on the couch like his life depends on it. He looks beautiful, ethereal even. Heck, even the sweat on his back looks gorgeous.

  
He leans down to plant a lot of butterfly kisses on his shoulders

  
“you're doing good, you're doing so fucking good my gorgeous baby. Do you like it?”

  
Kyungsoo hummed as a response.

  
“_fuuck_” jongdae moans feeling the vibration because of kyungsoo's hum.

  
“tell me what you want us to do with you babe. This is all for you. Tell me love” he said starting to thrust inside kyungsoo again. The latter let jongdae's dick fall of his mouth with a loud bop that filled the room

  
“fuck me.. I want you to fuck me harder. Please baby fuck my hole open while yixing is inside me” he informs, voice rusty

  
“anything for you my love. Yixing please stay still and… no jongdae, I wanna hear him” they both had no other choice but do what baekhyun demanded.. so jongdae sat next to yixing stroking himself meanwhile the other stayed still balls deep inside kyungsoo. Then baekhyun raised his pace, pounding kyungsoo's walls the way baekhyun knows the latter likes

  
“_ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! Like that_” kyungsoo moaned louder and louder with each thrust letting go of chanyeol's dick to focus on the amazing feeling of having baekhyun fuck him while being filled with yixing huge dick.

  
“_fuck_! You two.. _Aah_.. put a condom on.. we're… switching” baekhyun ordered chanyeol and jongdae between moans.

  
He started feeling the knot building inside of him.. he's getting closer, and the way kyungsoo's hole is so fucking tight isn't helping.. he bent down to get a better angle, with yixing inside it's hard to go mad fast like kyungsoo likes.. but he still managed to make his boyfriend scream his name

  
“_baekhyun! Oh! Oh! Ah! Like that! Oh my god! I feel so full!_” kyungsoo kept moaning random words until it all became incoherent.

  
When baekhyun felt so near the edge, he pulled out holding the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming.

  
He stepped back watching how wide open kyungsoo's hole looks when yixing pulled out too.

"That's exactly how I thought it would feel, _so fucking goood!!!" _kyungsoo moaned holding his two buttcheeks to give the guys a view of his hole clenching and unclenching on nothing but air.

  
Kyungsoo's hole was so wide open, so red and so beautiful.. baekhyun had to stop himself from getting on his knees to eat him out.

  
And before kyungsoo can started complaining, chanyeol sat on the couch, helping him straddle him.

  
“can you take another round babe” baekhyun asked still facing kyungsoo's back

  
“yes, _please_” kyungsoo asked, looking at baekhyun.

  
He looks vulnerable, eyes buff, lips even buffer. He approached him and kissed his temple

  
“you're doing good babe, I'm proud of you” kyungsoo managed to smile at those words..

  
“you can go in” baekhyun assured chanyeol, who with help of lube and the fact that kyungsoo had two dick inside him was able to easily slide inside him

  
Then it was jongdae's turn to line himself against kyungsoo's hole, baekhyun watched in aww how kyungsoo is taking two dick at the same time, how his walls open for the two cocks.. he glanced at his face, his eyes were shut closed and he bit on his bottom lip. He had yixing’s dick in his hand but he's not doing anything with it

  
“fucking move” he demanded, and the guys started moving.. baekhyun looked at them taking the view of kyungsoo being fucked by three guys while watching.. it really is arousing, he could cum at this sight but no.. he won't cum before he makes his boyfriend cum.

  
“come here babe” kyungsoo order and baekhyun walked to him. Kyungsoo immediately held his dick stroking it smirking at him

  
He kissed the tip of his dick first mumbling an _iloveyou_ before sliding it inside his mouth and started bopping his head while stroking yixing

  
He can feel kyungsoo's constant moans vibrating on his dick.. he could cum like this, this view is so beautiful and kyungsoo's mouth is fucking warm

  
“stay still” chanyeol asked jongdae which the latter did. And chanyeol started fucking kyungsoo at a crazy pace. It got so unbearable again kyungsoo had to drop both dicks off his mouth and hand.

  
Kyungsoo's loud moans filled the room again, and baekhyun and yixing could do nothing but watch.. yixing started stroking himself faster, he's getting close.

  
Chanyeol stopped moving, and then jongdae picked up the pace.. driving inside kyungsoo so fast, it made kyungsoo hold onto the couch with both hands; knuckles turning white

  
“_yeah, yeah, fuck me, fuck me_” He moaned louder and louder with each thrust

  
“fuck I'm close” chanyeol said, his face flushed red

  
“me too man” jongdae said biting his lips, after a few more thrusts he stopped. Both of them pulling out at the same time

  
“_aaahhhh_” kyungsoo moaned, chanyeol helped him off him and sat him on the couch.

  
“come here” baekhyun demanded sitting on the couch, kyungsoo straddled him taking his dick inside right away

  
“lemme help you come with my cock and hand baby yeah”

  
Kyungsoo started riding himself on baekhyun's cock while baekhyun is stroking his dick, his asshole so loose and warm

  
When kyungsoo's legs grew tired, baekhyun held him fucking him up at a wild pace.. the other three guy enjoying the view while stroking themselves.

  
_“Fuck yeah! Give it to me baby! Ah! I'm close! Baekhyun I'm close!_” kyungsoo informed baekhyun

  
“touch yourself love” and that kyungsoo did, it was sloppy because of how insane his body is jolting because of baekhyun's fast thrusts.  
A few seconds and kyungsoo was rock still before splashing his fluids on baekhyun stomach.. he rode himself through his orgasm. Then dropped his head on baekhyun's shoulder

  
“well done baby.. you did so well” he kissed him on the neck before holding him to help him on his knees on the ground

Kyungsoo started stroking the four guys taking his time with each one of them.. helping them get a release and soon enough his face was painted white with their cum.

\--------

"Fuck! It was so good! I feel so fucking good" kyungsoo said once he was tucked in bed later that night

" it was all for you love" baekhyun saisd kissing him on the lips "only for you"


End file.
